Document EP-A-0 189 723 describes an example of such a gasket which is perfectly adequate, provided the lubricant contained in the housing is at low pressure.
However, this gasket is no longer suitable when this lubricant is at a relatively high pressure, higher than 5 bar and generally 10 to 20 bar, for example, which will occur in particular if the gasket is fitted on a lubricated bearing subjected to pressure, in particular a bearing of an automatic gearbox for a motor vehicle.
The invention is intended more specifically to overcome this disadvantage.
To this end, the invention proposes a gasket of the type outlined above, in which:
As a result of these features, it is possible to provide a gasket that is suitable for fitting on shafts rotating at relatively high speeds operating with lubricants which are also at high pressures.
In preferred embodiments of the gasket proposed by the invention, one and/or the other of the following features may also be incorporated:
The invention also relates to a device comprising:
In preferred embodiments of this device, one and/or the other of the following features may also be incorporated: